You're Still The One
by ffic4life
Summary: It's Burt and Carole's fifteenth wedding anniversary, and Puck prepared a special song to sing for the group they've gathered to celebrate. He says it's for Burt and Carole, but Kurt knows what he's really trying to say. Songfic Oneshot


**Title: **You're Still The One (Songfic Oneshot)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13/T  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Puck, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Carole, Burt, and mentions of the rest of the Gleeks  
><strong>Character Pairings: <strong>Puck/Kurt, Finn/Rachel, and Carole/Burt  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's Burt and Carole's fifteenth wedding anniversary, and Puck prepared a special song to sing for the group they've gathered to celebrate. He says it's for Burt and Carole, but Kurt knows what he's really trying to say.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,333  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or anybody associated with it. *Sigh*  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Fluff with some past angst, flashback memories, brief mention of sexual molestation (no description at all), and sappiness  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This old Shania Twain song came on the radio, and I started thinking about how cute a story for Kurt and Puck would be with it. I literally wrote this in under thrity minutes and I hope you like it! I promise the angst level isn't high enough to take away the sap-happy message.

.

_You're Still The One _

_._

The party was beautiful. Very simple and quaint with only _close _close friends and family, as his dad and step-mother had requested. And as Kurt finished through his sweep of the floor, he came back to an empty table. Which wasn't all _that _surprising in and of itself, his husband was probably in the bathroom or at the bar getting another beer. Kurt just sighed in contentment.

His _husband _Noah Puckerman-Hummel.

He finally made an honest man out of his long term boyfriend, doing what his idol Beyoncé suggested and put a ring on it, two years ago. And to this day, he was still over the moon. Sometimes he woke up during the night so he could stare at the Harry Winston platinum band wrapped around his tan finger in awe. They had made it and the feeling was incredible.

Looking up Kurt smiled at Carole as she sat, admiring again her beautiful dress. He had a done a great job picking something that both accentuated her best features and hid her true age. He mentally patted himself on the back again.

"This is wonderful, Kurt," she gushed once again. "I'm so happy!"

He smiled even bigger at her words. "Truly, Carole, this is the least I can do for giving my dad fifteen amazing years. You are the best step-mom I could have ever asked for."

Tearing up, she leans forward and gives him a hug, just as Finn and Rachel were approaching. Finn helped his wife sit, as being six months pregnant took a lot of mobility out of you, and kissed his mother's cheek.

When Burt arrived a few minutes later, Kurt was actually starting to wonder where his glorious man got off to. Surely he'd be back by now.

Just as that thought filtered through his brain, the microphone on the platform was tapped to get everyone's attention. And there he was. In all of his curly headed (yes, Kurt forced him to get rid of the mohawk when they turned twenty-five and he was applying for a music teacher position up in New York.) glory, having had assembled the band and holding a guitar. Kurt frowned. This wasn't scheduled.

"So, umm, hi everyone," Noah began awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. Kurt made an 'aw,' sound, and then looked to see if anyone heard him. He really needed to learn to control his uber obvious love for the man (but he never would.) "For those of you that don't know who I am, although I'm sure most of you do, I'm Noah - Kurt's husband." He shot Kurt a soft smile that he returned easily. "Carole has always been a second mom to me, so when I found out she was seeing someone fifteen years ago, you can say I was protective."

There were some laughs, one even from Burt and Kurt just continued to smile.

"But then I found out it was Burt, and my fears for her heart's safety were quickly thrown away. I always knew you two would make it, and anyone who thinks otherwise is really stupid. It's obvious to everyone your love is forever, and I wanted to sing to you guys as my present." He strums absently, looking like he's feeling kind of embarrassed. Carole has tears in her eyes and Burt takes her hand, Kurt just melts as he watches that shiny ring flicker from the stage as his love's hand moves across the strings. "So umm, yeah, I just wanted to say I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this." He clears his throat, "Here it goes."

The piano starts the melody in the background and Noah strums along, humming in his beautiful voice before he starts. And with the words, Kurt is transported back. Back to the beginning for them. Back to when they didn't know the truth of how they felt about each other. He realizes that Puck isn't just singing to his parents, he's singing about them. And when his husband catches his eyes, he's sue of it.

_**Looks like we made it**_

_**Look how far we've come my baby**_

_**We mighta took the long way**_

_**We knew we'd get there someday**_

*They met on the first day of sixth grade. Kurt was running late and he accidentally ran into a shy looking boy with curly hair and glasses, walking towards the bathroom with his text book held closely in his arms and tears pooling around his eyes. When they collided, Kurt was quick to apologize; picking up the scattered papers and text books, and the boy through his sniffles was trying to tell him it was his own fault. But when they stood up and their eyes connected a spark when off in Kurt's mind and inside his body he couldn't quite explain.

The boy introduced himself as Noah, he was a new kid that had no idea where he was going and had already been shoved around by three different jocks, and was seriously considering just finding an exit and going home…so Kurt helped him find his class, no longer caring he was late for his own. The boy with the expressive hazel eyes had enraptured his attention in a way no one ever had before.

By ninth grade though, Noah was gone; and Kurt couldn't figure out why. In place of the meek waif of a boy he met, there was a hard and stone-faced jock that had knocked up his future brother's girlfriend and screwed around with almost every girl in school. He had been baffled by it, but was pleased when _Puck _had joined Glee club and the _Noah_ that had caught his eye was starting to make an appearance again. By the end of tenth grade, they were fairly good friends.*

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_

_**But just look at us holding on**_

_**We're still together still going strong**_

*Starting out in eleventh grade was crazy. They had practically spent the whole summer together, regardless that Finn had been very averse to his presence, hanging out and doing things that best friend's do. It felt almost as if they had been friend's their whole life, and it made Kurt's heart swell with joy. But showing up arm in arm with his friend caused quite the stir. In fact, it caused a bit of an outrage. Noah started getting bullied (and by bullied he meant like beat up) by the jocks of the school for 'going gay' on them.

Sometimes Kurt would have to literally half-carry the tan teen home in the middle of the day. But Noah had refused to back down. He wanted to be friends with Kurt, and if they had a problem with that they could deal with it. Karofsky (the leader of the meatheads) finally got expelled, after he forced himself on Noah in the locker room. Kurt didn't know what to make of the sight when he found Noah, sobbing into his own arms curled up on the floor and puke on the ground next to him. At first he thought he was sick, but when Noah opened his then vulnerable and scared eyes up at him, he knew the truth.

Kurt thanked his lucky stars every day that Noah hadn't been fully raped, but the incident still had shaken the teen to his very core. And soon after that, Noah and Kurt had gone from best friends that did everything together, to almost literally attached at the hip. Kurt didn't want his Noah out of his sight, and Noah didn't want to be alone without his savior close beside him. Quickly, their Glee friends picked up on their growing feelings for one another and just as quickly speculation for how long they would last started.

Kurt had been surprised to be met with such harshness and Noah had just been angry. But it didn't matter, because when they got a duet for Nationals and Kurt kissed Puck in front of the world on the stage, he showed everyone he really didn't give a fuck what anybody thought.*

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

Kurt watched as Noah sang with open hearted passion and felt tears slipping down his cheeks. It was true. Fifteen years, two bachelors, one master's, a music teacher's job, and fashion designing company later and they were still as inseparable as they were before. Their love grew deeper every day, it was a like a present waiting for him to be unwrapped as he watched the day unfold and a new thing he didn't know about Noah comes forth. He couldn't be happier with his life.

And as he watches Burt kiss Carole softly, he envisions himself their age and still just as happy. Maybe even more! Looking back at Finn and Rachel who seem to be lost in each other's eyes Finn caresses her stomach, Kurt starts to wonder if a baby wouldn't be an amazing thing to set out to do together…

_**Ain't nothin' better**_

_**We beat the odds together**_

_**I'm glad we didn't listen**_

_**Look at what we would be missin'**_

*Picking that _very _expensive ring had been a trying experience. Kurt wouldn't settle for anything. Noah deserved to be proposed to with very best and have the whole experience be one he'd treasure for the rest of his life. So after going through upwards of fifty stores, Kurt had found it. A platinum band adorned with white diamonds and specially engraved with the words, "My Soul's Song Is In You."

The date had been a challenge as well. Noah didn't like to wear suits, so convincing him to go somewhere fancy on a regular date night would be impossible without telling him why they were going to the most expensive restaurant in all of New York City for. So he had to be clever. He decided he would do it on his birthday, which was two months away. Noah knew Kurt liked to make a big deal about stuff like that, so telling him where they were going hadn't come as a shock for the tan man. To Kurt's even better luck, Noah only grumbled about feeling out of place _once_.

But it had all been worth it to the happiness glowing his lover's eyes through his freely flowing tears, having been completely stunned into silence. When he finally regained his ability to speak he shouted his "yes," and practically had Kurt humping him right there on the table…much to the waiter's horror. They were married a month after that as Noah didn't want to wait and Kurt was kinda broke for an extravagant ceremony. Noah, though, had gushed that it was perfect.

Being married suited them. They had behaved as if they were since getting a room together in college so there wasn't some huge transition. The only thing that was different was Noah's name. He had literally called Kurt in happy tears when he told him he signed his first check using his new last name. Puckerman-Hummel.*

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_

_**But just look at us holding on**_

_**We're still together still going strong**_

Looking back at their former classmates and Glee friends, Kurt is disgusted. They tried to squash their love because of one reason or another. But he was firm in his belief that they were fated to be together and would be for the rest of their lives. And listening to Noah sing, he sure he wasn't wrong.

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one I run to**_

_**The one that I belong to**_

_**You're still the one I want for life**_

_**(You're still the one)**_

_**You're still the one that I love**_

_**The only one I dream of**_

_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

As the song finished and Noah said a few more words, Kurt make his excuse to leave the table and find his husband. He found him, putting his guitar in its case, grinning like mad and humming to himself. Coming up from behind, he wrapped his arms around him, startling the man slightly.

"Shit, baby, you scared me," he laughed and let himself be pulled into a long kiss. When they pulled away with his eyes still closed, he asked, "What was that for?"

Kurt scoffed. "Like you didn't just sing the song of our life two second's ago, dork; I think that deserves a kiss."

They smiled at each other and Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, sighing in contentment. "I just wanted to remind you of everything we've been through, cause I've been thinking…" Feeling panic begin to rise, Kurt held onto his Noah's waist tighter, "…I want us to look into adoption." The floor bottom out from under him, Kurt stood stunned. Taking the silence as a bad sign Noah started to ramble slightly, "I mean, I know we've never talked about it; but we're so happy. And starting a family would only make us happier, right? I really wanna help kids and with all the love we have to share, we could…"

Kurt cute him off with another searing kiss, causing Noah to stop and moan. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Smiling even brighter than before, the couple continue to kiss. Carole and Burt are watching from the sidelines with smiles on their faces. Happy that their family was happy. What gift could be better?

**Thanks for read, let me know what you think!**


End file.
